I´ve create my own prison
by Loui1
Summary: Nicholas Brendon und Jason Behr treffen sich auf einer WB - Party. Achtung: Slash!!!


Titel: I've created my own prison (1/1)  
  
Autor: Loui  
  
Disclaimer: Ähhh, was soll ich da blos schreiben? Mhm also die Figuren gehören sich selbst da sie nicht frei erfunden sind sondern irgendwo in America leben. War das jetzt richtig?  
  
Rating: 12  
  
Pairing: Nicholas Brandon/Jason Behr ( = Max aus der Serie Roswell)  
  
Kommentar: Weis nicht wie ich drauf gekommen bin. Naja eigentlich war ich schon etwas schockiert als ich gehört habe das unser Xander also der Schauspieler der Xander spielt geheiratet hatte. Keiner ist gut genug für ihn, immerhin sprechen wir hier von Nicholas. Deshalb hab ich mir gedacht das sollte man etwas ändern. Da ich jedoch keine Ahnung habe wie Nicholas Angetraute heißt, habe ich mir gedacht ich nenne sie Jenny.  
  
Er schloß die Augen, und versuchte alles für einen Moment zu vergessen, doch es half nichts. Warum hatte er sich sein eigenes Gefängnis erschafft? Warum hatte er sich endlich verliebt, nachdem er aufgehört hatte daran zu glauben? Und warum ausgerechnet hatte er sich jetzt erst verliebt? Hatte das Schicksal etwas gegen ihn, oder wollten sich die Götter einfach nur über ihn lustig machen?  
  
Diese ganzen Fragen und noch mehr schwirrten in seinem Kopf und er fand auf Keine eine Antwort.  
  
Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso mieser fühlte er sich.  
  
Vor drei Monaten hatte er geheiratet. Sie war die perfecte Freundin gewesen, trotzdem war er nicht verliebt in sie gewesen. Für ihn war sie gefühlsmäßig nicht mehr als Alyson gewesen, aber er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie waren immerhin schon über 4 Jahre zusammen gewesen, und sie hatte ihn immer wieder zu diesem Entschluß gedrängt. Schließlich hatte er nachgegeben und sie geheiratet.  
  
Das war jedoch wie sich jetzt herausstellte ein großer Fehler gewesen. Er hatte noch nie geliebt und als es dann geschehen war, war es zu spät gewesen. Nun wusste er warum er nie auf Mädchen in der Highschool gestanden ist, oder dann später. Nie haben sie ihm sehr viel bedeutet. Der Grund war so einfach, und er hatte 30 Jahre dazu gebraucht um es herauszufinden. So simpel war es gewesen das er es eigentlich immer schon gewusst hatte, doch nie wahr haben wollte.  
  
Jetzt da er es wusste und akzeptierte, sah er nichts schlimmes daran. Im Gegenteil sein Leben war jetzt sogar um ein Stück normaler geworden. Er war glücklich. Er war schwul.  
  
Schmunzelnd dachte er daran zurück, wie er sich das erste mal in seinem Leben verliebt hatte.  
  
Es war auf einer Party von WB gewesen. Alle Schauspieler von den Serien „Buffy", „Angel", „Dawsons Creek", „Eine himmlische Familie", „Sabrina – Total verhext", „Dark Angel" und „Roswell waren eingeladen gewesen.  
  
Da hatte er das erste mal mit ihm gesprochen. Es war nicht so, als hätte er ihn vorher nicht gekannt. Immerhin war ja Roswell eine der beliebtesten Serien auf der Welt und er ein Heartbreacker, der schon in jedem wichtigen Klatschblatt das Hauptthema gewesen war.  
  
Trotzdem hatten sie sich nie persönlich kennengelernt. Dann als er ihm das erste mal in die hellbraunen Augen gesehen hatte, war es um ihn geschehen. Jason Behr hatte ihn mit seinem süßen Lächeln umgehauen. Nicholas hatte sofort seine Frau und alles andere um ihn herum vergessen.  
  
Er und Jason hatten sich auf anhieb verstanden. Jason besaß, obwohl man ihm das nicht anmerkte, einen umwerfenden Humor. Nicholas war ihm den ganzen Abend an den Lippen gehangen und hatte viel zu oft wie ein Teenager gelacht. Erst später wurde ihm bewusst das er sich wie ein verrückter Fan gefühlt hatte.  
  
Eine Woche später hatten sie sich dann verabredet, um wie richtige Männer Football zu schauen. Jason hatte Karten beschafft und Nicholas kurzerhand eingelanden.  
  
Nicholas wusste auch nicht mehr genau wie es sich im Einzelnen ergeben hatte doch noch am gleichen Abend waren sie im Bett gelandet. Nicholas konnte sich jedoch noch lebhaft genau an den ersten Kuss erinnern. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühl, das es nicht falsch sein konnte. Nie hatte er so viel bei einem Kuss empfunden. Keine Frau hatte da mithalten können.  
  
In dieser Nacht und in den nächsten paar Wochen hatte er seine Frau vergessen. Doch nun stand er vor dem Problem, das er versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Er war verheiratet und in einen Mann verliebt der ihn dazu drängte sich zu entscheiden. Nicholas wusste jedoch das es da nichts zu entscheiden gab. Er würde Jason immer lieben.  
  
„Schatz kommst du bitte mal", sagte eine helle Stimme aus dem Badezimmer. Nicholas schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.  
  
Er stieg aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer.  
  
Jenny, stand nur mit einem Badehandtuch bekleidet vor ihm.  
  
„Was gibt's?", fragte Nicholas sie.  
  
„Nichts. Mir ist nur aufgefallen das wir schon seit fast einem Monat keinen Sex mehr hatten.", sagte Jenny und lies ihr Handtuch von ihren Hüften fallen. Sie grinste ihn hinterliestig an.  
  
Nicholas fühlte sich auf einmal unwohl. Er wusste das Jenny von ihm wollte das er mit ihr schlief. Er hatte gewusst das es irgendwann dazu kommen würde. Um erlich zu sein war er sogar erstaunt das es so lange gedauert hatte.  
  
„Ähhh, Jenny das geht gerade nicht. Ich muss doch bald zum Set und heute ist ein echt anstrengender Drehtag... ich habe keine Zeit.", sagte Nicholas und wollte schon aus dem Badezimmer verschwinden als sie ihn davon abhielt.  
  
Sie presste ihren Körper an den Seinen und sah ihn unschuldig an.  
  
„Nein... nein so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Das Set kann warten... ich aber nicht.", sagte sie und küsste seinen Hals.  
  
Als sie began sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen wurde es ihm ganz rot vor den Augen. Mit dem letzten Stück Beherrschung hielt er sich davon ab sie von sich zu stoßen.  
  
Als sie merkte das er nur steif dastand und nichts machte um ihr Spiel zu unterstützen, hielt sie inne und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Was hast du?", fragte sie ein wenig wütend.  
  
Nicholas schloß die Augen und verfluchte sich selbst. Er wusste jetzt musste es raus. Er konnte Jenny nicht weiter so belügen. Sie hatte es verdient die Wahrheit zu wissen.  
  
„Es ist besser du setzt dich.", sagte Nicholas.  
  
Jenny erkannte sofort das es ernst war. Sie nahm einen Bademantel und zog sich ihn an. Dann setzte sie sich im Schlafzimmer aufs Bett und sah ihn wartend an.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid... ich wollte nicht das es passiert... es ist alles meine Schuld...", stotterte Nicholas.  
  
„Was tut dir leid? Nicholas du musst dich schon klar ausdrücken wenn du willst das ich dich verstehen.", sagte Jenny.  
  
„Ich habe mich in jemanden anderen... verliebt.", sagte Nicholas.  
  
„Oh... nein... was? Das ist nicht dein ernst.", sagte Jenny geschockt. Ihr Gesicht war kahlweiß. In ihren Gesichtszügen sah er das sie nicht begreifen konnte was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
„Ich wollte dir nie weh tun... ich war nämlich noch nie zuvor verliebt. Erst seit kurzem weis ich auch woran das gelegen hatte. Ich weis jetzt das ich schwul bin.", sagte Nicholas.  
  
„Nein...", sagte sie und sah ihn immer fassungsloser an. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es. Das war ein Witz, nein ein Alptraum. Sie würde gleich aufwachen und Nicholas würde sie immer noch lieben. Doch es war kein Traum von dem man aufwachen konnte und allles war wieder in Ordnung.  
  
„Hast du mich überhaupt geliebt?", fragte sie kleinlaut.  
  
„Oh Jenny... nein das habe ich nicht. Du bist aber das einzige weibliche Wesen das ich so sehr zu schätzen gewusst habe. Du bist für mich die beste Freundin die man sich wünschen kann.", sagte Nicholas, wärend Jennys Welt bei jedem Wort noch mehr in sich zusammenfiel.  
  
„Wer ist es?", fragte sie Nicholas.  
  
„Jason.", antwortete er.  
  
„Jason?", fragte sich um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern das sie richtig gehört hatte. Er sah ihr in die Augen und nickte nur.  
  
1 Jahr später:  
  
Nicholas brachte seinen Zwillingsbruder Kelly zur Tür und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Der letzte Gast hatte die Wohnung endlich verlassen. Seufzend kehrte er in das Wohnzimmer zurück.  
  
„Das war doch eine gelungene Party, findest du nicht?", fragte Jason hinter ihm.  
  
Nicholas wollte sich umdrehen, doch Jason hatte seine Arme schon von hinten um ihn gelegt.  
  
„Ja das war sie.", sagte Nicholas und genoss Jasons Nähe.  
  
Jason began Nicholas Hals zu küssen und seine Hände wanderten an dessen Körper entlang.  
  
„Mr. Behr was für schweinische Sachen haben sie mit mir vor?", fragte Nicholas und grinste.  
  
„Das wirst du schon sehen, Kleiner.", sagte Jason und fuhr fort ihn zu küssen.  
  
Eine Stunde später lagen beide eng aneinandergeschlungen im Bett.  
  
Er war nun geschieden und Jenny hatte wie er wusste einen neuen Freund. Und was viel wichtigeres ist passiert, er hatte sich endlich zu seiner richtigen Sexualität bekannt.  
  
Es war schwierig gewesen und viele seiner Freunde wollten nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, doch so war er glücklicher.  
  
Er hatte sich sein eigenes Gefängniss erschaffen und hatte sich dank Jasons Hilfe aus diesem befreien können.  
  
The End 


End file.
